Das Leben eines Mafiabosses ist Komplieziert
by Hakuba Samurai
Summary: Tsuna hat wirklich Probleme als Boss einer wirklich Berümten Mafiaorganisation. Erst breitet sich eine Art Virus über die Welt aus, dann soll Tsuna noch eine Aufsichtsperson für Lambo sein und zu guter letzt hat Reborn irgendeine Komische Maschine bauen lassen. Also ehrlich, wie soll man da noch Ruhig bleiben?


Liebe Fangemeinde von KHR, ich baue in die meisten Geschichten von mir Personen aus vielen verschiedenen Büchern, Serien oder Filmen ein. Ich gebe mein absolut bestes die unbekannten Personen oder Orte zu umschreiben! Wenn ihr jedoch etwas nicht kapiert oder wisst, schreibt mir ein Review. Aber auch sonst bitte! Vielen Dank.

**Bitte beachtet diesen Prolog!**

Alle Geschichten die ich schreibe sind vollkommen Ausgedacht und nie passiert. Anfangs waren diese Geschichten als Bücher geplant also bitte wundert euch nicht das die Kapitel so lang sind. In all meinen Geschichten tauchen Hakuba und seine Freunde auf also wundert euch bitte nicht. Alle meine Geschichten enthalten personen oder Orte aus Serien oder Bücher. Diese sind: Bleach, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, One Piece, Doctor Who, Kane Croniken, Fairy Tail und Inazuma Eleven. Danke schön.

**Kapitel I**

Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag im schönen Namimori. In dem großen Anwesen und gleichzeitig Hauptquartier der Vongola in Japan einige Kilometer von Namimori entfernt, aber dennoch in Sichtweite brannte bereits das Licht, als die Sonne hinter dem Namimori Hügel aufging.

In dem Büro des Vongola Decimo herrschte alle Aufruhr. Es war nun schon 10 Jahre her seit wir uns kennenlernten und doch benahmen sich alle wie noch vor 10 Jahren, dachte der junge Boss. Gokudera Hayato und Yamamoto Takeshi stritten über was der Himmel was, Hibari Kyoya und Rokudo Mukuro kämpften genauso wie sie es immer taten wenn sie sich sahen. Sogar Lambo und Sasagawa Ryohei waren ganz fest entschlossen auch laut zu sein, obwohl sie erwachsene Männer waren, na ja, so halbwegs. Dann auch noch Chrome Dokuro die ganz still und verlegen in den Wald hinter dem Anwesen schaute. Es war unglaublich, sie konnten nicht einmal wie ganz normale erwachsene zu einem treffen ins Büro des Chefs kommen. Ich frag ernsthaft wie ich diese Bande von kompletten Individuen irgendwie dazu bringen sollte mir zuzuhören, fragte sich Tsuna.

Ganz leise und vorsichtig kam eine Frau mit einem Tablett, mit Keksen und Tee herein. Hinter ihr kamen noch drei weitere Gestalten ins Büro. Sie gingen geradewegs in Richtung Stühle. Nur die Frau mit dem Tablett ging zu Tsuna. „ Hallo Tsu-kun. Wie es aussieht brauchst du Hilfe!" „Ja Kyoko. Hast du vielleicht eine Idee?" fragte er ruhig und mit süßen braunen Hundeaugen. „Na klar, schau genau hin. Sie sind nämlich ganz simpel gestrickt. ALLE MAL HER HÖREN. WER KEKSE UND TEE MÖCHTE SETZT SICH HIN UND HÖRT TSU-KUN ZU, KLAR?" Als sie das sagte waren alle still und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Wirklich unglaublich was die Wächter des Vongola Decimo für Kekse und Tee taten. Tsuna bedankte sich bei Kyoko und sie ging. Der braunhaarige Mann stand auf und sagte: „ Vielen Dank das ihr euch beruhigt habt. Es gibt ein paar Angelegenheiten die zu klären sind. Als erstes, schön das ihr wieder da seid, Hakuba, Kaito, Makoto und Tai. Ich hoffe ihr musstet euch nicht hetzen. Egal, schön euch wieder hier zu haben. Okay, zweitens, morgen kommen sowohl die neuen Schüler von Yamamoto an als auch die von Gokudera, also bitte seid höflich und macht ihnen nicht zu viel Angst, ich weiß ja wie ihr zwei sein könnt," er schaute Yamamoto und Gokudera ernst, aber auch besorgt an und fuhr fort, „ Zum dritten Punkt, ich habe etwas schrecklich herausgefunden. Vor 4 Tagen war ich in der Stadt unterwegs um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Am Ende der Einkaufsmeile scheint ein Antiquitäten eröffnet zu haben. Gerade als ich ihn mir ansehen wollte sah ich eine mit einer komischen Steinplatte in der Hand. Viele hätten sie erkannt doch ich erkannte sie sofort." Er kramte in seinem Schreibtisch herum und holte eine Tüte mit einer Steinplatte heraus. „ Dies," fuhr der junge Boss fort. „ ist ein Stück von den Trinisetteplatten die einst Byakuran gehörten. Ich hatte ein mieses Gefühl und gab sie am nächsten Tag Shoichi-kun und Giannini zur untersuchen. Gestern Nachmittag kam Shoichi-kun dann zu mir, plus ein paar rätselhafte Informationen. Auf der ganzen Welt, egal ob in einem Dorf oder in der Großstadt, finden sich Menschen jung und alt mit besonderen oder speziellen Kräften vor. Auch hier in Japan. Dazu kommt das die platte eine besondere Aura umgibt. Jetzt kommen wir ins Spiel. Aus irgendeinem Grund reagiert sie auf Flammen des letzten Willen." meinte Tsuna und setzte sich wieder in seinen Stuhl. Gokudera sagte daraufhin: „Aber das ist doch gar kein Wunder. Immerhin gehörte diese Platte einmal Byakuran. Dieser Vollidiot hat bestimmt etwas an der Platte gedreht damit er sie als Waffe oder so nutzen kann." Das klang ja plausibel aber ob es so einfach ist? Fragte sich der fast genauso intelligente Hakuba und bekam eine Antwort als ob er seine Gedanken lesen konnte. „ Nein das wäre sinnlos. Wir haben nämlich festgestellt, dass wenn ein Ringnutzer es an fest er zu einem ganz gewöhnlichen Stein wird. Es wie ein Abwehrmodus gegen die Mafia!"erklärte ihr Boss ihnen. „ Also würde es EXTREM nichts bringen das alles Byakuran in die Schuhe zu schieben!" sagte Ryohei. Das alles brachte die gesamte Runde der 10 Personen zum Nachdenken. Tsuna, welcher scheinbar einen Plan entwickelt hatte sagte; „ Das stimmt Ryohei. Ich bekam von Shoichi noch Informationen wo sich die einzelnen Stücke befinden könnten. Also, einmal hier in Japan. Der erste Ort ist ein kleines Dorf in der Nähe von Kyoto und der zweite Osaka. Die regeln für die Mission sind ganz einfach!

Ihr fahrt dort hin sucht alles ab und wenn ihr nichts gefunden habt oder etwas gefunden habt kommt ihr wieder zurück und holt euch den nächsten Ort plus Informationen ab." „ Das sagst du immer." meinte Kyouya, „du sagst immer das es ganz einfach ist und am ende ist es _viel _komplizierter! Aber so bist du halt, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Egal ich nehme das Dorf." sagte er schnell, nahm dem Boss die Zettel zum Dorf weg und war auch schnell in der Tür verschwunden. Ryohei nahm die Zettel von Osaka und war fast so schnell verschwunden wie Kyouya. Tsuna machte dann auch weiter: „Also, als nächstes hätten wir Frankfurt am Mein in Deutschland, Rio in Brasilien und ein kleines Dorf in Kanada. Wer nimmt was ? Chrome wie wärs wenn du Frankfurt wählst? Du wolltest doch immer schon Kultur erleben, aber hattest nie eine Chance wegen den Jungs." Sie nickte schwach und holte sich ihre Zettel ab. Sie ging dann auch aus dem Raum und es blieben noch 7. Nun bewegte sich Takeshi in Richtung Decimo und schnappte sich Rio er verabschiedete sich von allen wie immer höflich und ging. Nun waren nur noch Hayato, Tai, Hakuba,Lambo, Makoto, Kaito und Mukuro. Plötzlich tauchte Mukuro vor seinem Boss auf schnappte sich die Mission und verschwand ohne die Tür benutzt zu haben. „ Ähm, Tsuna, bevor du weiter du weiter machst mit Mission aufteilen muss ich dir etwas wegen Lambo sagen, oder willst du es selbst tun?" meinte Hakuba und drehte sich zu Lambo. Er nickte und sagte : „ Na ja, es ist so, es ist mir etwas peinlich, aber du weißt ja das ich in Italien zur Schule gehe. Zumindest hatte ich da schon wieder eine Prügelei die echt war. So heftig das ich schon wieder von der Schule flog, Boss." „ Man du änderst dich nie, kleiner Scheißer." meinte Hayato und bekam, wie erwartet eine patzige Antwort zurück. „ Das musst du gerade sagen Bakadera." Schnell begann aus was kleinem, was großes. Jedoch bekam der Tsuna das irgendwie hin, dass sie sich nicht mehr Streiten. „ Also Hakuba, was wolltest du noch sagen?" fragte der braunhaarige ruhig. „ Also ich telefoniere ja regelmäßig mit dir, aber eben auch mit Reborn.

Bei unserem letzten gespräch erzählte er mir das man in Italien wohl Lambo nicht mehr an die Schule gehen lassen kann, weil sie Angst haben das er wieder macht. Also hat er beschlossen das er in Japan zur Schule gehen soll. Jedoch hat er auch

Ausdrück..." Plötzlich kam jemand wie ein herein und trat Tsuna so doll das er aus seinem Stuhl flog und 2 Meter weit rutschte, an die großen Fenster knallte und ihm sein Kopf weh tat.

Derjenige, der ihn trat, war kein geringerer als Reborn, persönlich. Er grinste wie blöd. Tsuna, welcher total baff war starrte seinen Ex-Privatlehrer nur blöd an. Alle waren total verwirrt. Hakuba, welcher als erstes seine Sprache wieder fand sagte ganz ruhig: „Guten Tag Reborn. Lange nicht gesehen!" Er nickte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem Ex-Schüler. Er meinte starr „ Man trotz allem was ich dir beibrachte schaffst du es immer noch nicht deine Wächter Unterkontrolle zu haben. Und weil ich nicht weiter zulassen werde dass du unverantwortlich bist, habe ich beschlossen dass du wieder nach Namimori gehst, jedoch wirst du an der Namimori High arbeiten, als Lehrer. Lambo kommt mit dir und ist ein Schüler der Namimori High. Du wirst sein Bruder, Tutor, Lehrer und Boss. Und wegen der anderen Geschichte mit den Platten brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, Gokudera wird das übernehmen. Jedoch kann dich nicht vom Papierkram befreien. Bianci und Fuuta sowie Shoichi haben versprochen dir zusammen ungefähr 15% abzunehmen. Keine wider rede, klar! Ich bin dann mal weg, habe ein Treffen mit Fong, bis die Tage." Und so verschwand er so schnell wie er gekommen war. Jeder außer Hakuba war total baff. Niemand hatte mit so etwas gerechnet. Tsuna stellte seinen Stuhl wieder auf und setze sich wieder herein.

Die nächste Zeit verging im Grunde rasend schnell. Sie redeten zwar noch ein wenig wie sie es regelten aber Hayato hatte alles gut im Griff. Nach dem Gespräch sollte Hakuba noch drin bleiben. „Sag, Hakuba-san. Würdest du und deine Truppe Undercover mit mir nach Namimori kommen?" Hakuba hatte viel erwartet, wirklich viel, aber das, nein das war nicht dabei gewesen. „ Bitte," fuhr Tsuna fort. „ Ich kann meine Wächter nicht mit hinein ziehen. Ich habe sie auf diesen Auftrag geschickt, und Hayato muss hier die Stellung halten. Zudem kommen morgen Hayato's und Takeshi's Schüler um bei ihnen zu lernen. Deine Truppe ist zwar teil der Vongola und ihr seid auch Wächter aber trotzdem seid ihr nicht wirklich in die Fälle innerhalb der Vongola zuständig wie alle anderen. Bitte, helft mir." 'Irgendwie konnte Tsuna lächeln aber man merkte sofort das er Traurig war. Das stand ihm nicht.' dachte Hakuba und sah ihn ebenso traurig an. „ Einverstanden. Wir werden dir beistehen. Aber glaubst du nicht auch das sie sich trotzdem sorgen um dich machen werden? Ich bin mir sicher sie sind sehr mit dir verbunden. Sogar Kyouya-san und Rokudo-kun. Du wirst nie allein sein, Boss. Und jetzt genieße den Tag. Ich werde die Lehrerstellen in der Namimori High festlegen und du rufst am besten noch deine Mutter an damit sie Bescheid weiß. Noch einen Tag." sagte Hakuba und drehte sich in Richtung Tür, da fiel ihm etwas ein. „ Hey Tsuna, willst du nicht mit uns Frühstücken, es ist Zeit." Hakuba grinste breit übers Gesicht und auch sein Boss lächelte so warm und offenherzig wie er es an diesem eigentlich schönen morgen noch nicht getan hatte.

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Richtung Speisesaal als Tsuna plötzlich einfiel das er sein Handy auf seinem Schreibtisch vergessen hatte. Er entschuldigte sich und ging noch mal zurück. Plötzlich sah er Takeshi nachdenklich in der Gegend rumstehen während er auf zwei Blätter Stapel in seiner Hand schaute.


End file.
